


Being Blipped

by SokkasGirl



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of the Blip/the Snap, Anxiety, Depression, MJ and Peter are still gonna be together, Other, Peter and ofc are just friends, Peter's learning Spanish, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (as of right now), Some spoilers for Far From Home, i just didn't know how to tell this story with canon characters, mostly just little things, nothing really to do with the plot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkasGirl/pseuds/SokkasGirl
Summary: Peter's been struggling ever since the fight with Thanos. The world has changed and he doesn't know how to deal with it. That's when May suggests he goes to therapy and Peter finds a friendship in someone he least expected.That summary is literally the worst thing I've ever written. There are a couple things I want to mention, this takes place after Endgame and before FFH. That being said, there are some things take from FFH, about what their life has been like since the Snap had been reversed, so I guess those count as minor spoilers. Also, I have an OFC that is very prominent in this fic but the endgame is not for her and Peter to end up together, they're just friends. I just felt the best way for me to tell this story is with someone who is not canonically in the MCU (instead of me using MJ or Ned in her place)





	Being Blipped

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't be posting another story when it's been months since I've updated any of my other ones but here we are. Anyway, I got this idea before seeing Far From Home and started writing it before seeing the movie. I've done my best to adjust the fic with what took place in FFH but as of right now, this fic doesn't really contain spoilers for FFH. There are some small things that are in the fic that you only would know about if you've seen the movie. That being said, the things that I mention are super subtle or small enough that it doesn't give away any of the plot for FFH.
> 
> As I mentioned, this fic isn't a Peter Parker/ofc fic. I really love him with MJ, especially after seeing FFH and I don't want to mess with that. I just wasn't sure how to write this with somebody who is canonically in Peter's life in the MCU so I just made someone up. They're just friends.
> 
> Also, I'm really bad at putting trigger warnings for my fics but I know how important they are so I want to start doing that. If there's anything in here that isn't tagged but should be, please let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Depression (this will honestly be something that's gonna be present throughout the entire fic tbh so keep that in mind)
> 
> This fic is also unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please point out anything to me, whether it be inconsistencies with the movie, things that need to be clarified, or grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :)

“Hi, my name is Marisol and I was not Blipped.” The resounding chorus of ‘Hi, Marisol’ made Peter shrink back into his seat. He understood why May made him come to this meeting. Obviously he couldn’t share everything that had happened to him, but even without fighting Thanos and all that shit that went down, there remained the fact that he had been Blipped. And that alone was enough to drive people crazy.

Peter tried his best to drown out his thoughts and listen to Marisol. 

“Last week, I talked about how my family has been struggling to figure out the new dynamic.” There were a few nods around the room from people who Peter assumed were here last week. He didn’t know what the hell she was talking about, but he kept listening anyway. 

“My parents decided to get divorced. You’d think I’d be upset about it, but I’m not. My sisters are pissed at me cause I actually want my mom to marry Jared.” Marisol crossed her arms and stared angrily at the floor. “But they don’t know him. They weren’t here for the past five years and neither was my dad. We didn’t know they were going to come back- nobody did. Everyone had been fairly accepting that the people we lost were gone for good and then one day I go into the kitchen because my mom screams and there’s my fucking dad wearing the exact thing he was when he vanished. He looked so confused and my mom was terrified,” she whispered. 

“I thought I was having a nightmare or something- that I’d wake up and it’ll have actually been a dream. But he was really there. And then twenty minutes later as we were trying to figure out what happened, my sisters came running through the front door and I realized, yeah, this is real.” 

“My sisters don’t understand what that was like. I was eleven when the Blip happened. My sisters were fourteen. They vanished and I aged. I just turned seventeen and they’re still fourteen.” She laughed but Peter could hear the way she was trying to hold back tears. “I was born three years after them and now I’m the oldest. I mean, how messed up is that?” Marisol swiped away a tear that had made it down her face. Peter looked away. If he kept watching her, he’d end up crying too. 

She took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s taken a lot of adjusting. My mom and even my dad have tried to explain to them that of course she moved on, she thought my dad was gone forever. And my dad’s torn up by it, by my mom being engaged to someone else, but he isn’t holding it against her. He says he’s happy that she found someone- says it’s what he would have wanted. What he would have done if their roles had been reversed. But my dad’s an only child and his parents died two years ago, which fucking sucked to lose them so close together and to tell him-" she squeezed her eyes shut and took a second. "But that’s a whole other thing.” Marisol shook her head, getting back on track. 

“Anyway, my dad’s been staying with us. Most of his clothes had been donated, but my mom and I kept some things. My sister’s rooms were untouched. They’ve been sharing one room and my dad’s been staying in the other. It’s all just a mess. It was either send him to one of those organizations to relocate those who were Blipped or let him stay with us. And after everything, we decided it’d be best if he stayed at home.” 

“Can you pinpoint how you’re feeling about the whole situation?” Nisa asked. Nisa was probably the kindest person Peter had ever met. Even though he wasn’t ready to talk, he knew that she wouldn’t judge anything he said. She was patient and understanding and always seemed to know what to say. Peter had heard that group therapy that was mixed with people who were Blipped and people who hadn’t been was often very tense. There was a lot of tension between the two groups of people and it had become pretty standard for the Blipped and the non-Blipped to have seperate group therapies. But Peter was adamant that if he had to go to therapy, it would be group therapy and it would be mixed. He wanted to learn as much as he could about what happened during the five years he was gone. Even if it was hard to hear. 

“I think so,” Marisol replied, snapping Peter back to reality. “I’m frustrated, mostly. I feel like my sisters should understand even if they don’t agree with it. But I’m sure they’re just as frustrated as I am.” 

Nisa nodded. “Good. Anything else?” 

“I’m tired. This whole thing has been so mentally exhausting. I feel like I could sleep for a year. And I’m angry,” she sighed. “I know the Avengers were trying to help, they always try to help. But sometimes I feel like they cause more harm than good.” Peter’s heart started beating very fast in his chest. He didn’t want to hear this. 

“They wanted their friends back, their loved ones. They wanted the rest of the world to have that again, but I can’t help but think they were selfish to do it- to try and reverse it. And I hate thinking that because Iron Man and Captain America and Black Widow died to bring everyone back and I can’t even bring myself to be grateful for it.” There were a few murmurs of agreement but all Peter could focus on was the buzzing in his ears and the way his heart just about dropped into his stomach. 

He was vaguely aware of Marisole saying she’s done talking for today and Nisa thanking her as he blindly got up and started walking towards the door. 

It wasn’t till he was halfway home that he realized that they hadn’t even tried to stop him from walking out. That thought was the final straw as he ran into the nearest ally and cried. 

  
  
  
May was insistent that he go to another meeting. They could be difficult, she said. When she had first started going it had taken her a month before she was able to sit through an entire meeting without needing to excuse herself and leave. And that had been in the beginning, when she had been going to group four times a week, before they were relocated and before her organization- before she got her life back on track. Peter wasn’t sure if she was making that up to make him feel better about leaving, because he thought four times a week was a bit excessive, but if she was, it definitely worked. 

It had been May’s idea for him to ask for a job at the bodega down the street. He loved going there and everyone who worked there knew him already. He only worked three days a week but it was something that kept him busy, especially since he wanted some normalcy after the Snap- or Blip, as people are calling it. And what’s more normal than a high schooler getting a part time job? 

He had been working there for about a month when he saw Marisol again. He was surprised to see her and even more surprised when it seemed that she recognized him. 

“You never came back to group,” she stated as he finished bagging her items. “Hope I didn’t scare you off.” Peter took the cash she offered him to pay for her groceries. 

“Uh, yeah,” he said as he made change. “You didn’t scare me off. It was just overwhelming. I just haven’t been able to bring myself to go back.” She nodded, smiling a little. 

“Understandable.” Her expression suddenly sobered and Peter saw the question in her eyes. He handed her back the change, heart beating a mile a minute, as she asked, “Were you Blipped or left behind?” 

Peter blinked at the bluntness of the question. “Blipped,” he replied, trying to keep the waver out of his voice- he generally tried not to acknowledge it too much. He hated talking about it. 

“Ah. Sorry if I offended you with what I said.” She stuffed the money in her pocket and stood off to the side as Peter checked out another person. 

“You didn’t. It just reminded me of how much has happened. It’s a lot to work through,” Peter said, trying to brush off the conversation by focusing his attention on the next customer waiting to pay. But Marisol seemed to be in no rush to leave. 

“Gracias,” the customer said as he grabbed his bags. 

“De nada,” Peter replied. “Que tenga un buen dia.” 

The other man nodded in acknowledgment and when Peter looked back at Marisol, she had a little smirk on her face. 

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish,” she teased. He immediately felt his face flush. 

“I’m still learning,” he admitted, slightly embarrassed. 

She nodded. “Your accent could use some work.” She stared at him for a second when he didn’t reply before asking him for a pen and paper. She scribbled something down before handing it to him. 

“Here’s my number if you ever need help with Spanish… or if you just want to talk,” he automatically thanked her without thinking and before he could process anything, she waved goodbye and left the shop. 

Later that night, Peter stared at the small and precise handwriting that was almost perfectly centered on the pink sticky note that he had lent Marisol. He debated calling her. The past two months since he had gone to group had been stressful. People have been in a panic lately over where the hell the Avengers were. He’d been working even harder than usual trying to keep up on any crime that might be taking place. Nothing major has happened though, no aliens of anything, and Peter was insanely thankful for that. But even just with the amount of petty and non dangerous crime this city had, Peter was lucky he could pull himself out of bed in the morning. He didn't even want to think of the nights he got caught up in drug busts or muggings. Those never ended well. Making his decision, Peter grabbed his phone and dialled her number.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would be interested in being my beta for this fic, feel free to message me. I haven't really had good luck when it comes to having betas so please only message me if you're genuinely interested :) 
> 
> This chapter was definitely just setting things up and introducing Marisol. I promise the next chapter is definitely more Peter oriented. 
> 
> Spanish Translations:  
> gracias- thank you  
> de nada- you're welcome  
> que tenga un buen dia- have a good/nice day


End file.
